Hero Vs Villian
by DeathsIssue
Summary: She was once innocent, he corrupted her, she wants her vengeance.


Hero Vs Villain

**_"You Either Die A Hero, Or You Live Long Enough To See Yourself Become The Villain" Harvey Dent._**

That was the quote of the year, and that's exactly the way my life went. I could bore you with all the tiny details of how my pathetic life went. The details of the person I was before I became a broken and angry soul searching for the wild eyed Joker, the person of most people's nightmares these days, including my own.

I could bore you with the life of the innocent soul I used to be, the goody-two-shoes. How much fun would that be though? My life was boring until that day, the faithful day that She died a hero and watched as I became the villain.

:D :D :D

My eyes were ablaze with the light illuminating the sky, breaking through the burning building, the flames threatened reach the stars. It hadn't been my best work but it would definitely catch _his_ attention. The crazy I held in my mind's eye needed him to see me, to acknowledge that with which he created.

As crazy as it may seem, I was calling out _The Joker._

"My, my, my, someone else is causing chaos in _my_ city? Whatever shall I do? I can't possibly tolerate such disobedience!" A disapproving voice spoke from the shadows. The sound brought a half crazed smile to my already twisted face. It was finally time, the voice was unmistakable, it was non-other than _The Clown Prince_ himself. Beside me was the man in which I sought, dressed in his purple suit with his trade mark clown makeup.

"I don't know. Whatever shall you do?" I mocked as I brought my finger and thumb into thinking pose upon my chin. Tsk-ing I turned and began to walk away.

"And where do you think you're going, princess." the Joker asked arrogantly as he began to follow me almost childishly. It was almost too much fun to be the one intriguing the killers interest.

"I don't know I would think I'm more of a Prankster than a Princess" was the only answer I gave before I felt the impact of his gun against the back of my skull fading away to the sound of his crazed laughter.

:D:D:D:D

Groggily I woke tide to a chair. Ok, so maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to string him along. I guess he was too impatient for my little game. But seriously, this had to be a joke, did he really thing that this was going to hold me? Did he really think that I couldn't get out of my bindings when the knot was tide to close to my hands, he must have had one of his idiot goons do the job.

"Good Morning Sunshine." his voice was high a nasal with a fake cheer that echoed in the empty room.

"The world says I hate you," I finished with a smug smile. I was going to return what he dished my way, I refused to look like a victim in this situation.

"Ha, ha, ha, now down to hmm, business?" he asked, more than stated, as if he wasn't sure of the word he wanted to use.

"Business? And here I thought you weren't a serious man." I replied smugly, which earned me a slap across the face. I seriously expected more play from the clown, wasn't he supposed to have some kind of humor about him.

"So what about me makes you think you can impersonate me and I wouldn't kill you?" the Joker asked as he paced in front of me, knife in hand.

"Whoever said I was impersonating you, I think I might actually be doing a better job at being you." The smile never left my face as he brought the knife to my cheek threateningly.

"Oh yeah toots? What makes you think you can be a better joker than the man himself?" There was a gleam of curiosity behind his eyes that I couldn't ignore. He was finally beginning to play my game, he was leaving the business behind and let his clown side out.

"Well, have you seen my outfit, it seems a lot better than yours! And look at the shoes I'm wearing! I'd like to see you run in these." I couldn't help but to let the laugh past my lips, I mean I was imagining this supposedly scary psychopathic killer in heels.

"So it's a death wish you have. May I ask why you came to me, instead of taking the pretty little ass of yours and jumping off a bridge?" I smirked at this as the Joker looked me in the eye slowly and almost painfully removing the blade.

"Pull up a seat, Mr. J and I'll tell you the story of how I got these pretty little scars. You're in for a mighty fine surprise." the Joker only glared and sat at my feet with his legs crossed and his knife handy. He was obviously still pouting about my last remark.

"It all started in a bank..."

_The Source of the Corruption…_

Pushing the designer sunglasses to the top of my head, I couldn't help but to wince painfully as the sun glared cruelly off the doors of the bank. I mean who puts reflective glass on a door that gets sun light almost 9 to 5. I had to stop at the bank to get a few extra hundred for my day.

Entering the building everything seemed normal, so routine, like any other day in Gotham. I stood at the back of the formed line and waited to be serviced by an available teller. It was nearly Christmas and I had more shopping to do than an average house wife. This year I was personally invited to attend a party hanging from the arm of the famous Bruce Wayne, Gotham's most famous bachelor.

I couldn't help the smile on my lips as I thought about everything I still had left to do. I still had to go find the perfect dress, get my nails shaped and polished, and get my choppy blonde hair to do something nice looking. Plus I secretly knew it would take me hours to find the right dress, then find the perfect pair of shoes and matching accessories.

I pulled out of my thoughts before I could get to distracted and decided to focus on those around me. The bank was fairly crowded, tellers serving people while a few waited patiently in front of me. My eyes connected with the beautiful baby blues of the toddler a head of me, he was resting his head on his father's shoulder looking as if he would rather be anywhere but in this boring bank.

That was the last innocent thing I saw before everything went downhill. A van barreled through the front doors of the bank as men in masks piled out baring guns and firing a few shots.

Time froze around me; all I could focus on was the purple suit among the gun fire and screams of those around me. This was bad, very, very bad. If the Joker was here this would surely end in death for those around me.

I turned my gaze to my surroundings; those who survived were all cowered in a circle praying for their lives. I could feel a spark of panic take hold of my heart when I couldn't spot the little boy among the cowering civilans. The air nearly left my body when I spotted him curled to his dad's side crying. His father was dead.

I let my instincts take over as I flew to the little boy, ripped him from his father's body and shoved him into the group of people. At least now he was safer, but the room was almost eerily quiet, the gun fire had stopped and I could feel the attention of the room on me.

"Well ladies and gentle-man it looks like we have ourselves a hero." He let out a cynical laugh as I cringed slightly. It was too late to pray for my life, now all I could do was hope for a quick and painless death.

"You know what they say; you either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain." With that said I pulled the can of mace from my purse and proceeded to spray the Joker right in the eyes. It probably wasn't my best idea but it was the only thing my rational mind could come up with.

It didn't take long until I was struggling with one of the Jokers goons in an attempt to get the gun out of his hands. The fight ended in my favor, a gun in my hand and a man with a broken nose. It took all the courage and fear in my small body to aim the gun at the mass murderer.

My hands shook horribly as I tried to hold the gun steady, I was looking straight into the eyes of death and I was embracing it. I was going to go down with a bang, as ironically literal as that may be. I accepted the fact that I was going to die trying to be the hero rather than turning against these people and become a villain.

I thought of everything I could think of that ever made me angry and built up hatred that I had never expected to experience before. I steeled myself and took all that hatred and used it to pull the trigger and shoot the clown.

Too bad I missed.

I stared in complete and utter horror as the corners of his mouth turn upwards and I was suddenly held from behind. I had actually pulled out the courage, shot the psychopathic prince of darkness and I only caused him a flesh wound… a fucking flesh wound.

"So little Ms. Innocent here thinks she can kill the big bad clown? Well here's a little surprise for you." He pulled the knife from his pocket and pressed it firmly to my cheek.

"Let's put a smile on that face of yours." With those words echoing in my mind the world around me went dark.

_The resulting villain…_

"And that is how I got these scars my dear Joker, it wasn't enough for you to leave me with those but then you had the nerve to shoot me!" It was then that I burst with the laughter I was trying so hard to hold in.

My laughter ended abruptly as glass rained down around me. There in all his glory appeared the Dark Knight, the savor of Gotham city, the masked vigilant himself. But I had to admit Batman had the perfect timing, as he kept the Joker occupied with pointless words and actions, I used a rather large piece of glass to cut myself free from the rope and chair.

I took my time to examine my surroundings and saw exactly what I needed, a stupid guy wearing a clown mask holding a shot gun. He was place perfectly too, I was surprise he was the only one there. But I couldn't waste time to celebrate my luck, it was now my time to act, Batman and the Joker were locked in combat and the idiot in the mask wasn't paying any attention to little old me. So I took my chances and stood, dodging bat shaped weapons and the occasional knife.

After some seriously lucky steps and a touch of skill on my part, I finally reached the masked man. I didn't hesitate to grab the shot gun and slit his throat in one swift, fluid movement, making my way to the two mentally unstable people fighting.

I know I am insane, and everyone knows the Joker is unstable, but the Batman has to be too. Come on, who in their right mind would dress up as a bat and stalk the streets at night 'fighting crime.' He has to be unstable somehow; it's the only thing that makes sense.

I cocked the gun and pointed to the ceiling, it was time to be noticed. Pulling the trigger I smiled as the two broke apart and turned to face me but neither turning his back to the other. The Jokers face pulled up into a smile as he began to laugh. The Batman on the other hand looked at me with his over analyzing stare, trying to figure out what to do next.

"See Bats, she's just full of surprise." The Joker finally calmed down and began to walk towards me, almost as if he thought I wasn't going to shoot him. It was like he knew me, he expected me to miss again.

"Now, Now my dear Joker I wouldn't come any closer if I were you. I'm just a shot gun sinner hunting down a wild eyed Joker such as yourself." And with that said I pointed the gun and pulled the trigger, missing him by inches.

"Oh, ho, ho, big bad impostor thinks she can try and play tough with me? I think not." And with those simple words I was restrained and the gun was in the hands of the Joker. Turns out there were more idiots in the area that I wasn't aware of.

"What are you going to do Mr. J? Shoot me? Go for it." And with those last words the Joker pointed the gun and the world around me faded away. I had failed and I was foolish.

The End

Thank you to anyone who reads this, I do not own the Joker or Batman, I only own my mystery character.

This just an idea that I had to get out of my head and I would appreciate feedback, I'm not a very experience writer so opinions are nice.


End file.
